


Do You Remember Me?

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: Gen, minor depiction of an injury, set some time after the first meeting, wolfie time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: After being split from the group Twilight finds out something shocking from Wild.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 10
Kudos: 395
Collections: The Legend of Zelda





	Do You Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for weeks and I finally managed to write it down.   
> I always theorized that Twilight accompanied Wild's quest shortly after his own because of time travel magic. But the idea of Twilight pulling a Hero's Shade was cool as well.   
> This work can be interpreted as both except Twilight forgot ever meeting Wild if he did time travel.

Twilight growled in frustration as he cut down another monster. He was lucky he had plenty of red potions in his bag. He wasn’t sure if the same could be said for the others. 

Only two weeks had passed when the band of heroes decided to travel across different timelines together. Twilight, needless to say, had been surprised and a little furious that the majority of the group were barely children when they had saved the world. Seeing their scars and hearing their brief stories made him feel a little responsible for them even if they were more than capable of handling themselves. 

And there was the oldest hero Time as well. 

Twilight quickly shook the thought aside and focused on finding the group again. None of them were used to the constant shifting between the dimensions and timelines (which none of them could figure out.) And their most recent shift had split them up in the dungeons of who knows where and when. 

He scanned the dark tunnel again before shifting into a wolf. It would be easier to find them with his heightened senses. 

Twilight took one sniff of the air and smelled the baked apples and campfire. The Champion was the one closest to him. His heart lurched at the smell of blood as well. 

All thoughts of caution were discarded when the smell of blood increased to the point he wanted to gag. He ran down the dungeon’s halls from the thought of the young hero being gravely injured. 

Twilight took a sharp turn at the end of the hall and nearly fell as he came face to face with the injured Champion sitting against a wall. 

For a moment they gaped at each other until the panic started to seep into Twilight. What was the Champion going to think to see a wolf run up to him in the dungeons?

Twilight would probably get a sword to his face from the Champion. It was the logical thing to do after all since he must look like a wolfos from the dim lighting. 

He took slow steps away from the injured Champion to show he meant no harm. 

As the Champion continued to gape at him from the floor, Twilight tried to think of a plan to help the injured hero without shifting back to a Hylian in his sight. The chances of the wild hero trusting him after he finds out his secret was low. 

But to Twilight’s surprise, the Champion smiled and held out his hand for a pat from where he was covering his wound. Twilight cautiously approached the hero and headbutted his hand. The Champion giggled and scratched Twilight behind his ears. 

Normally Twilight would be a little humiliated from being treated like a dog but he was too relieved from the positive reaction to care. Maybe the Champion coddled wild animals whenever he could like he does now. Or maybe he was a little loopy from the blood loss. 

He leaned his weight onto the Champion’s body to offer some comfort to the boy. Maybe he should lead him to somewhere safe and then shift out of his sight. But with one look at the Champion, he immediately disregarded the thought. There was no way he could walk for very long with that injury. 

His ear twitched when he heard a soft beep beside him. Twilight looked up to see a bottle of elixir appear in Wild’s hands with a strand of blue lights. He held back a growl at the Sheikah Slate as Wild drank the elixir with his hand still rested on Twilight’s head. 

The effects were almost immediate as the color returned to Wild’s cheeks and the smell of blood lessened a little. 

“Lucky I had an extra fairy elixir on me,” Wild whispered as he shifted his weight underneath Twilight. “I hope the others have extra healing potions as well.” 

Twilight gave him a quick glance over and sighed in relief when he saw no other injuries. He leaned further into Wild to make sure he rested before running further into the dungeons. 

“You look so worried,” Wild laughed underneath him. “I am fine now.” 

He gave a little huff at the scarred hero and remained where he laid. Wild sighed in defeat before shifting his position again. 

“Fine,” Wild pet his ears. “I’ll rest for a little bit.” 

Twilight let his ear twitch to show he heard Wild’s surrender and smiled to himself. 

“I missed you,” Wild muttered and Twilight looked up in surprise. “Even if you nag a lot, I missed you. I never thought I would see you again after the castle.” 

Twilight gaped in silence at Wild still scratching his ear. Perhaps he mistook Twilight for another wolf or a large dog that accompanied Wild during his journey. 

“What did you do in the past two years?” Wild asked him. “Were you off exploring Hyrule? You still have that shackle on I see, perhaps I can ask someone in the group to remove it. They would love you, Wolf.”

Twilight felt his heart drop at the mention of the shackle, Wild had met him before. What other large dogs or wolves had a shackle as he did?

He needed answers. He needed them  _ now _ . 

Wild huffed when Twilight dodged his hand and stood up away from him. “Done getting pats?”

Twilight ignored his remark as he shifted back to a Hylian in front of Wild. When his vision cleared, he saw Wild gaping up at him with a pale face and an open mouth. “Twilight?”

“How?” Twilight asked, grim. “How did we meet?” 

Wild continued to gape at Twilight before muttering, “I knew your eyes looked familiar.” 

“How?” Twilight asked again. It might be a little unfair to force answers right now but he didn’t care. “You saw my wolf form before.” 

“My memory is a little off,” Wild looked down at the paved ground before looked back up him again. “But the earliest I can remember seeing you was when I left the plateau to begin my quest to the castle. I knew you were more than just a wolf but I wasn’t sure how. I had my suspicions but I really started to wonder when I met you two weeks ago. ” 

Twilight listened in silence as thoughts ran around his head. Did he mentor Wild like the Hero’s Shade did for him?

But that would mean he died with regrets as same as the old spirit. What were those regrets?

Was it Midna’s sudden parting? Did he fail to protect his fellow heroes? Or was it something else entirely?

“Twilight?” Wild interrupted his thoughts. “You really don’t remember me?”

Twilight met the blue eyes looking imploring at him and his eyes drifted to the hero’s scars. 

“No,” he said. “I don’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> How the turntables because it is Wild who is forgotten when it is usually the other way around.   
> Comments and feedback are very appreciated!


End file.
